


Birthday Bubbles

by ezralia_writes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Drowning, Mentions of jiddies deserve a warning i think, Swearing, Tiny Angst, f2l, fear of water, inappropriate comments because Felix has 0 filter, indication of smut but nothing descriptive at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes
Summary: You weren’t sure what part of the “Operation Surprise Jisung” plans included you ending up in his arms but the only reason you were complaining was because you might just die from embarrassment. Well, it was better than the alternative of drowning...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Birthday Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr posts (linked on this fic's tumblr post) that had prompts to help inspire this birthday drabble. I had to adjust them to fit grammatically but I loved them!
> 
> 🎉 Happy birthday to my ultimate bias and favorite squirrel boy who is just superbly all-around talented and bonus points — insanely handsome! I love you and hope you have a fabulous day! 🎊 
> 
> The title literally kinda sucks but the picture was so pretty and I clearly thought it was better than my OG title of: A very wet birthday that had me chortling. 

You very meticulously saw plans through to the very end. 

Seeking out spontaneous actions and last-minute decisions simply did not occur in your day-to-day life. If it wasn’t written in your planner, it simply didn’t happen. All of your friends relentlessly teased you not only for the accumulation of yearly planners that you’ve owned since you could read and write but also for the fact that a single blank space did not exist in them.

But they should be thankful you were so organized. After all, it was due to your strict timetable that enabled seven men in successfully setting up Chris’s backyard for a surprise (how you detested that word) birthday party without something going awry. You even had to plan when and where to tell them about your and Felix’s idea, otherwise, everything would’ve been spoiled.

It had been chaotic, needless to say. Even with hourly reminders, gentle supervision, and constant prodding, Berry and Kkami still managed to sneak their noses into the fried chicken and somehow Jeongin tripped over the extension cable and brought the whole light display down. Despite telling Changbin over three hours ago that the volleyball net needed set up, he had only just begun untangling it after you and Minho returned with the cake. Hyunjin, dramatic as ever but constantly portraying your internal thoughts, continuously flailed his arms and emitted a high-pitched scream every time something went amiss. Thankfully, Seungmin had faithfully followed your directions all day and was finalizing the sound system of the DJ booth.

"‘Operation Surprise Jisung’ is a success,” you declared proudly as everyone gathered around. “Nice job, gentlemen.”

Everything was set. All you had to do was wait for Chris to return with Jisung. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Felix shake his head incredulously as your phone dinged the same time the front door opened.

For the first time in forever, silence fell over your little group as everyone collectively held their breath in anticipation. Muffled sounds could be heard inside as Chris bustled around, feigning forgetfulness for the impromptu stop at his house.

“Hey, ‘sung, you wanna check on Berry for me? I think she’s out back and I’m worried with this heat.”

Chris was perfect for this task, something you had concluded way before. Always calm and collected, he was clever enough to devise a natural way of sending Jisung your way. Thankfully, you had thought prior to bring the dogs outside — doggy waters and poop-scoopers equipped.

“Yeah, sure, I — ”

## 🎉 “SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JISUNG!!!!” 🎊

Brown eyes that you loved so much widened as everyone jumped out as soon as he stepped down onto the steps. His mouth still hung open even after Changbin had gently gripped his arm to pull him towards you all, fearing that the birthday boy might fall over in shock. Jisung only snapped out of his trance when the boys parted to let you through with a cake decorated with sparklers, candles, confetti, and of course the number ‘20′. You reflected back the beaming smile that appeared on his face, both looking at each other as if you were the only two people present in the world.

“Make a wish, ‘sungie,” you cheered.

Whoops and hollers sounded out as Jisung blew out the candles in one single breath. Seungmin had hurried over to start up the music and as the bass boomed, everyone migrated to the food table.

“I can’t believe you did all of this...” Jisung admitted, glancing around Chris’s almost unrecognizable backyard in wonderment.

“Well, my man,” Minho declared as he swung an arm over his best friend’s shoulder, “there’s no way we could’ve done it without [Y/N]’s help.”

“Ah, of course.” 

You sent the duo a saucy wink from where you stood filling your plate. “That’s right, acknowledge me and accept my greatness.”

“I can’t wait for a swim.” Hyunjin gasped, sweat dripping down his handsome face. The August sun was still searingly hot and it wasn’t surprising that the hard-working men were eager to jump into the pool’s cool, inviting waters.

“Last one into the pool has to clean up,” Felix jeered, already setting the conditions even though everyone's mouths were stuffed full of food.

As if.

“You, Innie, and Bin are on cleaning duty.” 

“Whaaat, c’mon [Y/N], just because you won’t be swimming doesn’t mean you’re exempt!”

“I never said I was,” you shrugged, “after all, who’s gonna keep you in line? Me.”

The rest of the boys broke out in laughter as your cousin pouted and sulkily munched on his watermelon slice. Jisung refilled his plate and came back to slide across from you, eyes crinkling as he sweetly smiled at you.

“I’ll stay and help.”

“Like hell, I’d let you clean up your own birthday party.” 

Scoffing and rolling your eyes was only a show so you wouldn’t gawk at the man of the hour in front of you. You weren’t sure how you were going to be able to deal with him shirtless when you were already clearly simping for him now — dressed in a crisp, white t-shirt that illuminated the richness of his tanned skin. It didn’t help that the boys had well-informed you that Jisung’s summer job at the local YMCA was paying off.

“[Y/N], you should’ve invited Jieun,” Felix whined. 

“Like she’d come to a pool party if you were there.” You rolled your eyes, knowing how infatuated he was with your roommate.

You could handle it, though. This week had consisted of daily mantras and constant mediation had aided in prepping your mental strengths. Even now, you were reminding yourself that all you had to do was _not look at him_.

But your friends knew better than your own self that it would be impossible. Your eyes were constantly drawn to Jisung as his were to you. Unfortunately, you were two idiots that were blind to what was so obvious to even strangers. They were growing weary of this constant running around and weird tension in the most awkward of moments.

The food was devoured in mere minutes as expected of seven men in their twenties and as they went off to strip and change, you fussed around the tables. Tossing the occasional crumb to Kkami or Berry, it was wise to clear up while the sun was setting than later on when everyone was tired.

“What the — !” 

“I told you it was a cheap piece of shit.”

Besides, the bubble machine that Changbin had impulsively bought was now going ballistic. You didn’t think anyone would enjoy soapy leftovers.

It was a welcome distraction, though. Now you could stare in disbelief as bubble after bubble blew out of the steel machine rather than your shirtless crush who was parading around and trying not to slip on the lather of popped bubble liquid coating the grass. 

“I can’t shut it off!” Changbin continued to wail at Minho. “There aren’t any buttons!” 

“Manual. You need to look at the manual.” Seungmin advised.

“What? How can I do that when I don’t even know where it is?”

A collective groan mixed with sighs of disappointment were released. Shaking your head, you noticed a black remote sitting near the final aluminum pan of ~~mac~~ soap ‘n cheese. Carefully walking over to where the boys stood, you handed tossed the remote to Changbin, who cursed as it slipped right out of his fingers. 

As Seungmin and Hyunjin rushed to catch it which consequently resulted in them colliding and falling on one another while Minho calmly picked it up and shut the blasted machine off. Breathing a sigh of relief, you went to plop down next to Jeongin, who was dunking his feet in the pool.

"Hey, [Y/N]! You did a fabulous job today!”

“Thanks, Innie, care if I join you?”

“Not at all, I wanted to — WATCH OUT!” 

His sentence was cut off by the sudden splash of water that flooded your ears. Before you knew it, you had slipped right on the slick tiles bordering the pool and fell right in. Panic filled your entire body — you didn’t know how to swim. The water quickly absorbed into your denim shorts and cotton shirt, dragging you down as you desperately flailed about and the chlorine that was burning your nose blurred your eyesight.

You couldn’t breathe.

Well no shit, you were drowning. 

Oh god, you were gonna die at your best friend/crush’s twentieth birthday party.

You didn’t want Jisung’s galaxy-studded eyes to be saddened on the celebratory day of his birth, no you had to try to survive.

But as you stubbornly tried to propel yourself to the surface, your struggle was futile as you thrashed about. Slowly your consciousness was fading as the water continued its harsh choke-hold ...

And then you were gasping, trying to take in as much oxygen as you could but the water that remained in your throat had you dry heaving. You felt warm and someone was calling your name but your ears were ringing as your chest burned from trying to cough out the water.

Slowly, your senses seemed to return, your hearing the first to go back to normal once the ringing began to die down.

“ — all my fault.”

“ — my god, [Y/N]! [Y/N]! Can you hear me?”

“Stay back, ‘Lix, she’s breathing, she’s gonna be okay. She wasn’t unconscious.”

“I’m having my parents remodel this right away, this tile’s gotta go.”

You were quivering. Water had always been something you feared. Now it was all the more real. 

**“Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe, I’ve got you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise,” someone was saying, tenderly holding onto your shoulders.** As you slowly stopped dry heaving, you leaned against their warmth that was surrounding you and closed your eyes. After what felt like an eternity, you blearily opened them again to meet Jisung’s soft, but worried gaze.

Oh.

Even if it felt like it had lasted forever, you hadn’t drowned. You were safe. You were in Jisung’s arms and nestled protectively in his chest... his lean, toned chest... 

Oh my god.

**“…I literally didn’t hear anything you just said, I’m sorry, you’re extremely shirtless and extremely muscular and also very wet and _touching me_ and my brain temporarily stopped working. Could you repeat that?”**

You weren’t sure how you mustered up the strength to prattle that all out but it was out of your mouth and into the open before you could stop yourself. This was what happened when things didn’t go as planned. Yes, you had a date for when you were going to blurt out your innermost feelings to Jisung — far, far, far out in the future. Possibly in the year 2123, when you were no longer in the world of the living. Almost drowning was scary, but nothing took more courage than telling your crush you liked him, let alone being in his shirtless embrace.

 **“Oh. Um. I just wanted to help you stop being scared.** Reassure you that you’re alright. I’ve got you.” 

**“Well, mission accomplished, fear is no longer my primary emotion.”**

You weren’t going to die from drowning, it was going to be pure and utter humiliation. If you could, you would crawl into yourself, but that meant getting even closer to his... glistening pecs.

Jisung let out the breath he had been holding and chuckled. “Seems like the lack of air might’ve frazzled your brain. Hey guys, bring me a towel.”

Gently, he began to dry your hair and you slowly relaxed as much as you could.

“Did you pull any muscles?”

“I-I don’t think so.”

“Good,” he hummed.

“[Y/N], I’m so sorry you fell in! It’s all my fault!” Changbin rushed towards you, gently clasping your hands as he almost burst into tears. You placed a cold hand that slightly trembled on his cheek and smiled.

“Don’t worry, Bin. I’m fine.”

“I was ready to jump in and save you,” Jeongin admitted, “since I was the closest. But I’ve never seen Hannie move that fast in my entire life.”

“Seriously, you know how he hates to move from bed to even get a drink,” Hyunjin shook his head in amazement.

Minho plopped down next to you to gently rub your legs. “I wondered how he was gonna be a lifeguard but I guess I don’t have to be worried now.”

“Oh please, being a lifeguard is the laziest job if no one is drowning. He just wanted to go learn CPR so he had an excuse to take [Y/N]’s breath away.”

“Dumbass, you’re supposed to _give_ someone oxygen with CPR.”

You weakly laughed as Seungmin berated Felix for his less than stellar brain cell performance, but looked up curiously as to why Jisung’s comforting toweling had come to a complete halt.

He was scowling furiously at your cousin, **“This is all part of your plan to – ”**

 **“We’re … we’re really not that smart, you know.”** Changbin admitted (to what, you weren’t sure) and the rest of the boys lowered their gazes sheepishly as if they were hiding something. 

Running a hand through his damp hair, Jisung sighed in annoyance as his eyebrows furrowed. Then, he smiled down at where you seemed to be nodding off. Never in his life had he been so afraid. Seeing you fall into the water had made his heart stop but before he knew it, he was jumping into the pool right where you’d disappeared. Not only did being a lifeguard rake in some nice money, but it also had saved your life.

“We regrettably did not get you any birthday presents,” Chris announced and you stirred as he approached, a pile of dry clothes in hand. “Here you two, go and change.”

“Whaddya mean you don’t have birthday presents?” You questioned, shocked that they would have the audacity to not get their friend a birthday present. Now it all made sense why your lone bag was the only thing on the present table. 

“Because what better gift could we give than setting ‘sungie up with his dream girl?” The eldest smirked. “It’s about time you two confessed, now off you go.” Before you knew it, you were standing alone in the pool house, with Jisung who looked like he was going to pop a fuse.

“Those damn bastards...” he seethed and then cursed as he jiggled the doorknob. “They locked us in!”

“You can’t come out until you confess!” Hyunjin yelled and giggles were heard. “We might not have had a plan, but this sure worked out perfectly!”

“You fu — ”

“Jisung,” you interrupted. “Do you like me?” Quite frankly, you were tired. It had been a long day of preparations and an even longer day after. Being locked up while fatigued and cold, all you wanted was to shower and sleep. Especially if this was all a prank. “Because I like you. I have for a long time and sure, I don’t really want you to have to rejec — mmph!”

Your eyes widened in shock before gently closing. Smiling against Jisung’s slightly chapped lips, your arms tentatively wound behind his neck as the kiss deepened. Soon, you were given another reason to gasp for air, and your body began to heat up as his fingers deftly trailed up and down your body in places leaving your head spinning in pleasure.

“Oh my god, they’re kissing!”

“And they were kissing!”

“ _That’s_ kissing? They’re practically eating each other.”

“Uh... do we tell him?”

“No, we do not, we preserve the innocent.”

“Goddammit guys, get lost,” Jisung growled. “Aren’t you the ones who locked us in here?”

“Okay, okay, we’re leaving.”

“You’re right, my eyes. Dear god, _my eyes_.”

“[Y/N]! Make sure he wraps it before you tap it! Remember, ‘sung, the wetter the better!!~”

“Felix!” You screeched as Jisung flopped his head on your shoulder.

“This is my house,” Chris groaned, “but whatever, I guess. I’ll be in my room. With earplugs. Please sanitize the whole area before you leave.”

“Good lord, Christopher, we’re not animals.” Jisung bit back but Chris only waved his hand in defeat.

You laughed, patting his back. “Happy birthday, 'sungie.”

“I guess they’re right about one thing. You _are_ indeed the best birthday present I could receive.”

  


**Bonus:**

“C’mon babe, just a little deeper.”

“I can’t ‘sung."

“It’s not gonna hurt, I promise.”

“I’m scared.”

“And I’m right here beside you.”

Jieun frowned over the top of her sunglasses. “What k-drama is this? ‘ _No Breathing_ ’?”

“Naw fam, it’s the epic story of star-crossed lovers, [Y/N] and Jisung. Haven’t you heard? We’re the academy-award winning directors.” Felix supplied unhelpfully to your best friend.

“Oh,” was all she said, turning back to read her magazine. Well, she _was_ here and that was an improvement from last year, you acknowledged. Judging by the look shared between you and the rest of the boys, another ‘academy-award winning k-drama’ needed to be directed.

Your phone on the table buzzed and you gave your boyfriend a pointed look which he ignored. 

“I’m done.”

“But babe, we’re just getting started.” Jisung teased, his voice tinged with glee. 

With a yelp, you were pulled into his arms, a giant splash directed towards where your whole group full of friends were lounging. Squeals and shrieks were heard but all you could focus on were the droplets flying off of your boyfriend’s hair and the laughter radiating his entire being.

“Is this a reenactment? Oh, to see it with my own eyes.”

“You _did_ see it with your own eyes, doofus, [Y/N] almost drowned.”

Keeping you both afloat, Jisung drifted around the pool as you sent Felix the middle finger. You felt safe and secure in his arms and totally at peace, a stark contrast to the first time you were in his shirtless embrace. After many nights spent in it plus his adamant swimming lessons, you _had_ to get used to it. As you rounded the side where the pool house sat, both of you shared a secret giggle.

“Did you wanna celebrate our first anniversary in there?” He teased. “Old times sake?”

“You’re so shameless. As if they’d leave us alone again for that, think you can wait ‘til then?”

Taking the hint from your mischievous stare, Jisung kissed your forehead before pulling you both out. “Not if it isn’t written in your planner.” 

Wrapping a towel around yourselves, he waved goodbye to the friend group.

“Gross, can’t you two stop disappearing all the time?”

“Well, it’s better than having to see it with my own eyes,” Jeongin whined.

“Your birthday’s coming up again,” Chris said, “as well as your first anniversary. Are we gonna get you long enough to celebrate with us or will you disappear then too?”

“Just wait ‘til you get a girlfriend, hyung. Then you’ll constantly go missing.”

“Well, you could re-christen your pool house too.” Felix offered unnecessarily. “Stake your claim and everything.”

“No, we’ll be there. The whole time.” You promised, shooting Chris a smile. “It’s more fun to celebrate with everyone.”

“And no gifts,” Jisung chuckled as he ushered your cute lil butt out, “I have everything I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
